


Yet Another Soulmate AU

by HoshiYoshi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiYoshi/pseuds/HoshiYoshi
Summary: Kokichi is a liar. But what happens when he can’t lie to his soulmate?AKA this is yet another uncreative soulmate AU in which soulmates cannot lie to each other.





	Yet Another Soulmate AU

Kokichi Ouma is a liar.  
Everyone knows this. Ever since the school year started and he met his class, everything that’s come out of his mouth has been a lie.   
He loves lying. It’s entertaining to see how frustrated everyone gets when it turns out what he said was a lie. But they should’ve known better anyways, right? So it’s their faults they get mad!   
Today was a day like any other, but there was a new boy joining their class. Apparently he had been working on cases as the Ultimate Detective and hadn’t been able to join in on classes yet. Shuichi Saihara was his name, and Kokichi noticed he was very pretty, with dark blue hair and grayish eyes framed with thick lashes. He was nervous and stuttery, and he obviously wore his heart on his sleeve. Kokichi grinned.   
He’ll be fun to mess with.   
Kokichi was excited to mess with Shuichi. He wanted to see how flustered he could get the boy, to see what buttons he needed to push to get him really riled up.   
So, when Shuichi asked him for his name and talent, Kokichi completely intended to lie about it. It was a total surprise for the compulsive liar when “My name is Kokichi Ouma, I’m the Ultimate Supreme Leader! I have a small gang!” came out of his mouth, instead of his intended lie of having an entire militia of men backing him up. Shuichi had smiled and said it was a pleasure to meet him before moving on, but Kokichi was shaken up.   
Why couldn’t he lie to him? There was no way Shuichi was his... no, definitely no way. He’s Kokichi Ouma! He has no soulmate, why would he need one of those when he’s complete as he is? He must have just slipped up and told the truth once, that’s all. Probably got too caught up in Shuichi’s eyes and forgot what he was gonna say. Yeah, that’s it, nothing else.   
But when the days passed and Kokichi continued to fail to lie to Shuichi, he began to doubt himself. All of their classmates had warned Shuichi about Kokichi’s reputation, and were just as surprised as Kokichi was when they realized he wasn’t able to lie to him.  
Everyone quickly caught on as to why this was, though Shuichi was oblivious to it, and Kokichi denied it.   
Tsumugi pestered him endlessly to confess and tell Shuichi the truth, just like the main characters from one of her favorite anime! But Kokichi was having none of it, he didn’t want to even consider he might have a soulmate, no matter how much he knew it was true.   
But it was when Shuichi couldn’t lie to Kokichi that he had to face the music. It was a simple question, really, he had just asked wether Shuichi had a crush on any of the students yet or not. A question he had asked everyone today, to gossip over.   
“On you.” Shuichi had said, then immediately clapped a hand over his mouth, looking horrified.   
Kokichi had known it then. Shuichi immediately began stuttering out a string of apologies and excuses and quick utterings of “wow it’s so hot in here ha when did that happen” but Kokichi was quick to cut him off.   
“You can’t lie to me either, can you?” Shuichi’s eyes widened at that. “You can’t lie to me?” He asked, and Kokichi shook his head. “So that means...” Shuichi trailed off, and Kokichi nodded, a grin spreading across his face to hide his nervousness and embarrassment.   
“Yep! Guess we’re soulmates! You must be pretty happy, huh?” He joked, and found himself blushing as Shuichi nodded.   
“Yeah, very.”  
Well... maybe Kokichi wouldn’t mind not being able to lie to Shuichi. He found Shuichi entertaining even when he was telling him the truth.


End file.
